Hello Again!
by RiseoftheSoulGuardians
Summary: It seems Aoba has an un-healthy obsession over Mikado. What happens if he finds out something big. Like Izaya has an older sister named Ren Ryugamine, Mikado's mother. Making Mikado, Izaya's nephew. There maybe be family fluff in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kuronuma Aoba really liked his sensei, his boss.

He 'really' liked Mikado.

To be specific about his liking of Mikado, was really an obsession. Usually, he would spend his time looking through the dollars web page, looking for a person to evict from the dollars. But lately he's been sitting in his room thinking about his sensei.

It all started when Ryugamine Mikado stabbed his hand, then right after that, he started to worry for him, and only him. He felt his heart skip a beat when he realized that Mikado-san was worried for him, and in that brief moment of time Mikado-san only thought on his mind was Aoba.

This was when Aoba got very interested in Mikado. He couldn't understand how Mikado can go from a warm hearted person to someone cold and with no emotion, in just a few seconds. This got him wondering about Mikado till it was an obsession, and a privilege to know things about his sensei.

But what surprised him the most was not only contacts, but his vast knowledge of things, such as coding and de-coding things. Also how little of knowledge he has, like the city he lives in, or how naïve he can get. Well he's like this alone, but I know how he is when he's alone.

When I got home after a meeting with the blue squares, we were trying to teach Mikado How to stand up for himself today. I immediately got on my computer in my room. I looked through the information I got on the people I keep tabs on, which can all be counted on my fingers. Which are Mikado, and the Orihara siblings. I started to look up more things on them when I found out something big.

The Orihara siblings have an extra sibling that's Ren Orihara, She was born when her parents were only 20 and were barley an adult. She's 6 years older than Izaya, and 17 years older than the twins. It also shows that she was disowned at 15.

Since at 15 years old she gotten pregnant with child. There on it says she got married to a man named Takumi Ryugamine. They both were very young and both abandoned by their parents. They named their only child Ryugamine Mikado, who now lives in Ikebukuro thanks to Kida-san.

I sat there with my mouth hanging open from shock on what I just discovered. I wonder if Mikado-san knows that he's related to Ikebukuro's dangerous man. Wow, just wow.

I wonder if Izaya knows about this. With that thought in mind I jumped up and put my jacket back on with my shoes, running out the door to pay a visit to an enemy of mine. Izaya Orihara.

I got to Izaya's building in a small amount of time. I started to get my breath back into steady breathing when I finally arrived at his door, while ringing the bell I froze. Why was I coming here for? Is it to shove information that Izaya doesn't know about into his face? Or something else?

"Look what we have here! Kuronuma Aoba! What brings you to my humble home? Is it about Mikado? Or the Blue Squares? Hmm it can be many things but it's up to you!"

"It's none of those, it's more of a question about something, and a discovery."

Before I opened my mouth to ask the question I tried to think it through, before I said the question. "Oh really! What's the question hmm?" "Do you know anything about Mikado? About his family I mean." I said hurriedly.

"What's there to know about his family? They don't have anything interesting about them, its only Mikado-san that's the extravagant flower in their tree of leaves." Izaya said.

"Oh, but what about his mother? Is there something interesting about her? Something familiar?" I tried again.

"Hmmm…" Was all Izaya said before he walked to his computer, he started to type like someone I know of…

"Hmm, this really is a big discovery. Isn't, wonder if Mikado-san knows about his family's heritage. And how he's related to me~ was that all you have to say?" He suddenly asked me.

"Yeah, it was…" "Then why don't you go ahead and leave I got some thinking to do." He said switching his personality just like someone I know. Again! Why does some of Mikado-san's best traits so similar to Izaya now? I hate it! At least I still have a chance to be with Mikado…

 **Izaya's Pov:**

Surprisingly it took that stupid-kid to remind me of Ren. I should have been 9 years old when our parents dis-owned her. Even back then I was quiet, and liked to watch the others around me. I remember Ren, she was 6 years older than me, and should have been Mikado's age when she gotten pregnant. It was before the twins were born, come to think about it, I don't think they know of Ren, or Mikado.

Ren was like Mikado. Polite, an always worried person, and oh so lovable. I wonder how I never noticed that they were so alike. She also had these big blue eyes. I remember that she was the one that I went to first as a child. Since our parents were both at their jobs. Then when she got to high school she met a boy name Takumi Ryugamine. Which I forgot all about.

They spent so much of their time together. That even I was able to see the love in their eyes. But when Ren announced that she was pregnant I was in shock. Ren the nice one, the person you wouldn't expect to end up with a child when their 15 years old.

What shocked me more was how our parents didn't even seem to care that she was to have a child, but their reputation instead. Which made them dis-own Ren. And then the same thing happened to Takumi. After that they left. That was the last time I felt like a human, and not the observer. And also the last time I seen Ren.

I wanted to find her when I grew up, since she was the only mother figure I had. But I've forgotten about her over time.

 **Mikado's Pov:**

 _Riiiiinng~ Riiiiiing~_

I groaned. What time is it? Who's calling me?

I stretched my hand out from beneath the blankets, and in search of my phone. I silently praised myself when I touched the phone. I then went ahead and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"H-Hello?" I said while stifling a yawn.

" _Mikado, it's your mommy! What are you still doing in bed? I know its summer now and all but I thought you were an early riser."_

"Oh mom, why are you calling, is something wrong?" I asked my mom hurriedly, thoughts started to run through my head, making it start to hurt. Yup the best way to start the day.

" _Nothing is wrong Mika-honey! I just wanted to talk to you! I miss my baby! How are you doing?"_

"Good, how are you and dad doing?" I asked her, like a good child.

" _We're both good, but that wasn't why I called Mikado. I want to come and visit so I went ahead and called you beforehand."_

What! She's coming here to Ikebukuro?! "W-why are you coming for?" I asked then dreaded on my question. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings.

" _Like I said, I miss my baby! So I thought, 'Why don't I just visit him, he doesn't have school.' So now I'm coming and I'm staying with you for the rest of the summer! Isn't great! Oh, don't worry about the apartment! I have a relative in Ikebukuro, I just know that they won't turn me down!" she said right before the phone call ended._

My world ended. Yup I'm dead. I can't wait for my mom to come and spend every minute with me. It's like the Dollars and Blue Squares leader needs his mama. Then there's my friends, they'll surely find out. Especially Izaya. He always finds out about things about anyone before others.

 **So was that? I've got into Durarara lately. I just fell in the fandom hole. This was a one-shot really. It was going to be about Aoba being Mikado's stalker then I got an idea mid write, letting this be 'born'. Also I now put haiatus on my other story. And I don't own any of the characters or Durarara except Ren and Takumi!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ren's POV:

I'm so close to Ikebukuro.

I remember growing up here in the city… walking around with friends, back then. I was so young and eager to explore life already. That was when I met Takumi Ryugamine. He was so kind and so handsome, he opened a new door for me. He let me feel the passion of love and what it makes a person feel like.

I was so young back then, I didn't even think how this relationship would affect my life. I still think to this day that I made the right decision in going with him, having a baby with him, making a new life him. But I'm starting to feel like I've been away from home for too long. Which makes me happy that I could come back to Ikebukuro.

" **Next stop Ikebukuro"**

A voice said through the speaker announcing how close I am to home. I know that I told Mikado that I was going to be here tomorrow, but I know how my baby is. He'll want to prepare and clean his apartment, Mikado and Takumi are so alike.

I know I have Izaya. At least I hope he lets me stay at place. Only one problem though, I don't know where he lives I also don't have his number.

" **Welcome to Ikebukuro, please mind the gap"**

Wow, I didn't know that I was this close already. I guess all the thinking I've done made the time pass faster. When I finally got off the train I looked around. Wow, Ikebukuro changed so much. I went ahead and just picked a path to Russia sushi, since I did look online about Izaya but all I got was the place he may have a friend at.

Where was that place at again?

"Hey! Babe, what you doing here by yourself? That's a dangerous thing, to be alone in the big'o city!"

Shit! I thought, stupid thugs. Also, Man I need to think some of my plans through before I do them.

*Sigh~ they started to corner me into a long alley way. "So~ what's a babe like yourself doing alone? Don't you know it's dangerous? Maybe you wanted to be found. You naughty Girl~ you should be punished" The main guy said. I think he's the leader of the small group surrounding me.

All of a sudden he was hit by a vending machine. What the heck? How did that happen? "I don't like it when guys gang up on a helpless girl. You all should be ashamed! That makes me Mad!" Some guy yells, he looks like he was wearing a bartender outfit, and some shades. He kinda looked like he was in his twenties, but kinda older.

"Shit! It's Shizuo. Run for your lives!" The guys started to yell, before they started to run separate ways. They're such scary cats. "You Alright ma'am? They didn't hurt you did they?" The bartender guy said. "Umm, no. I'm okay actually. I do have a question though." "What's the question… Umm what's your name?" he said.

"My name is Ren Ryugamine…"

Mikado's POV:

7 o'clock.

That seems like a reasonable time to get up I guess. I went ahead and logged into the chatroom. I went ahead and sent a private message to Setton.

 _Celty, I got a question. Are you awake yet?_

 _ **Yea, Mikado. I'm awake. Shinra woke me up.**_

 _Umm, can you come to my house? I need to know if it looks okay. My mom is coming to town for the summer._

 _ **Yeah. I'll be there soon. Don't worry.**_

 _Thanks Celty! You're the best!_

~Logging out

Now before she comes what should I do? Oh I need to message Aoba-san, and tell him that I can't be at the gang meetings and to make him in charge for a few days. To make sure no-one gets out of line and if they do, he'll be the one at the end of my pen.

I went ahead and did my morning routines and made myself breakfast then took a shower before Celty shows up.

~Knock Knock

"That must be Celty-san. I went ahead and opened the door for her. "Celty-san. Thank you again for coming this early. I'm really sorry if I took you from the job or something I j-just need your help with the apartment."

-It's okay really okay Mikado-kun. What did you need help with again?

"Oh, w-well my mom is coming and I-I don't want her to think that my apartment is really bad."

-It looks fine Mikado-kun. Just a little small and old, but you can't do anything about that

"O-okay. Thanks for the help Celty-san. I just needed the r-reassurance that my apartment isn't bad, so my mom won't take me back to the old village we lived in."

-It's fine Mikado-kun. Maybe I could see your mother some time… Or maybe not since she might freak since I don't have a head. The Dullahan typed.

"Y-yeah your right. Thanks again." I watched as Celty-san left. *sigh* "Okay good. My apartment is good for my mom to see without worrying about her 'baby'."

Ren's POV:

"My names Ren Ryugamine, What's your name by the way?"

"Oh its Shizuo Heiwajima, are you new to Ikebukuro or something?" "Oh, um no just haven't been here in soo long is all. By the way do you know of an Izaya Orihara?" "Izaya?! You know that bastard?" "Umm I used to know him why. Do you? I need to find him." "I know where he's at, that bastard what has done to have a girl come to him for an emergency! Follow me!" Shizuo said, before walking fast ahead of me. Weird why does he have against Izaya.

Shizuo led me to a tall building when we went inside it looked kinda like a business/work place. He led me to door, I was about to knock on it when all a sudden Shizuo just kicked the door. "What are you doing Shizuo-san?!" I practically yelled.

"Oh Shizu-kun~ What did I do to have you right towards me?" A man said, he was wearing a black parka it looks with a fur trim to it and black pants with a matching shirt. "You Bastard! What did you do this time? I'm going to kill you, IIIZZZAYYYAAA!" Shizuo said or more like yelled. Wait did he say Izaya? I did a double whip, wow. Izaya changed a lot, he grew up a lot.

By the time I got out of my thinking Izaya and Shizuo were battling it out. Izaya had a switch blade out while Shizuo had the lamp in hand using it like a bat, trying to hit my brother. "Stop both of you!" I screamed making both of them to look at me. Before I could say more Shizuo used that time to swing at Izaya. "Stop! Shizuo!" Izaya looked behind himself at Shizuo before a ducked then jumped on Shizuo making them both fall with Izaya on top. Izaya had his switch out about to cut Shizuo.

I panicked, I didn't want either of them to get hurt. So I just went ahead and spoke without thinking. "Izaya I didn't know you liked Shizu-kun. Like that way~" I said. I watched with amusement when Izaya jumped off of Shizuo with a pink tint to his cheeks and the same thing goes for Shizuo.

"W-what? Why would I like protozoan!" Izaya said. "I don't know? Izaya." I went along with my words I said before. We stared at each other for a while before Izaya broke the silence. "Is that you Ren?" "Yeah, it's the one and only, Izaya- _ **Chan~**_ " I watched as the young adult changed back to the little kid I remember him as before my eyes. "Don't say Chan! Like I'm a girl Ren!" I laughed at him before I ran to him and engulfed him in a big and tight hug. He really grew, now since I was closer to him I can see him more clearly. He's now taller than me, enough to tower over me, and his are a deep red. He still is skinny as ever though.

"Ren you know this Flea?" Shizuo said ruining our happy reunion. We both looked at him with the looks of 'Shut the hell up!' "I haven't seen you in 15 years Izaya. You sure have grown while I was away. You need to eat more than sushi you know." I said before stepping out the hug. "I have a question for you Izaya… Can I stay here with you for the summer? My son Mikado lives in Ikebukuro and I want to stay here with him for the summer." "Yes, I can stay as long as you want. And for you Shizuo I'm going to say this once and only once. Get the hell out of my home, and you're paying for that door~"

 **That was kinda bad. Or at least I think so. Well I did type it at 11 o'clock. Well I'm done for the night. Good night. I don't own Durarara or the characters only my own like Ren and Takumi.**


End file.
